Saya Takagi
Saya Takagi is one of the main characters in Highschool of the Dead. Saya is a genius, and her high level of intellect is her major contribution to the group, though it often causes her to be stubborn and arrogant. She usually stays out of combat, preferring to think of strategies to help the others fight. However, this changes when the group prepares to leave the police station. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Takagi is a professional wrestler currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling on the Ignition brand. Meanwhile, without the involvement of her male Apocalypse Academy teammates, she’s signed to Anime Wrestling Federation (AWF) on the Freedom brand, and Women’s Wrestling League (WWL) in their developmental territory Women’s Developmental League (WDL). Background * Series: Highschool of the Dead * Species: Human * Age: 16 * Height: 5’1” * Weight: 114 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) APEX, WWL (WDL), AWF * Debut: 2013 * Status: Active * Billed from: Tokonosu City, Japan * Allies: Apocalypse Academy, Arisu “Alice” Maresato (surrogate sister), Emmy, Dragon Kids * Rivals: Trish Warrington, Evil Beauty (Kendra Daniels, Eliza Hart, Allison Wilson) * Twitter Handle: '''@GeniusTakagi Professional wrestling career '''Apex Caliber Wrestling Women’s Wrestling League Women’s Developmental League Personality Saya tends to be a very mean and somewhat impolite person. Being a genius, Saya always considers herself right and because of this can be considered “stuck-up”. Despite being this way, Saya has been shown to be a very caring person and looks out for the rest of the group, mostly Takashi. Saya also considers herself to be a mother figure or an older sister figure to Alice and will scold anyone who tries to ruin her innocence. Saya’s view of Kohta also changes throughout the series. She goes from thinking of him as a useless gun otaku to a respectful comrade. She also goes from calling him by his family name to his given name, a sign of closeness. Also, Saya’s view of Takashi has changed. Originally, she thought of him as “stupid” and criticized him of cutting class, but the two work well together and he follows her orders without complaining. Personal life Saya is close to all her teammates in Apocalypse Academy during The Outbreak then and does have romantic feelings for Takashi, but not as much as Rei or Saeko. In wrestling Saya is more recognized as a technical wrestler. Though, she is at times a high-flyer and a grappler. Finishing moves * Brains Over Brawn (Boston Crab while kneeling on the opponent’s back or neck) * Stupidity Denied (Crucifix Driver) Signature moves * Belly-to-back Suplex spun out into a Reverse STO * Corner Forearm Smash * Diving Double Foot Stomp to an opponent held in a tree of woe position * Diving Somersault Neckbreaker * Figure-four Leglock * Frog Splash * Headstand into a Dropkick to a seated opponent, as a neckscissors counter * Handspring Moonsault * Leveled Intelligence (Turnbuckle Powerbomb followed by a Jumping DDT) * Lou Thesz Press followed by mounted punches * Moonsault, sometimes while springboarding * Multiple kick variations ** Back ** Drop, sometimes from the top rope ** Legsweep ** Running Single Leg Drop ** Step-up Enzuigiri ** Super * Multiple Suplex variations ** Bridging Northern Lights ** Double Underhook ** Falcon Arrow (Sitout Slam), usually preceded by a Super ** German ** High Tree (Bridging Straight Jacket, usually from the middle rope) ** Snap * Phoenix Splash, sometimes while springboarding * Reverse STO into the turnbuckle, often as a counter to a running opponent * Running Shooting Star Press * Sitout Facebuster * Split-legged Moonsault * Swift Arrow (Suicide Somersault Senton) * Swinging Neckbreaker * Takagi Special (Surfboard) Managers * Shizuka Marikawa (mostly with stable) Nicknames * “The Genius” Entrance themes * “Welcome to the Family” by Avenged Sevenfold (April 12, 2013 – present; used while as a member of Apocalypse Academy) * “Louder Than Words” by Celldweller (August 3, 2013 – present) Championships and accomplishments Anime Wrestling Federation Apex Caliber Wrestling Women’s Wrestling League Women’s Developmental League Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers